My Heart Is Still Yours
by WonderfulAndTragic
Summary: Aria had no choice but to leave him. Her father made her family pack up and move everything. Now, 10 years later, she has a daughter and is still living in Iceland. What will happen when she decides to move back to Rosewood with her daughter in tow? This is my first FanFic.. Please review! I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

I wondered if he still thought about me. It has been 10 years since I left him and Avalon was now 9. She has asked who her father is and I've told her bits and pieces here and there. She knows what color his eyes are, as they are the same as her piercing blue ones. She has the same dark hair as him too, and every time I look at her, all I see is him. It's like there is no escaping him now that I have Avalon. She has my stature and big eyes, but everything else is all him. _Everything. _I thought maybe I should contact him when my family moved away, but how was I supposed to do that while I was in another country and my phone was no longer activated? My parents made me change my email and lose all contact with him. I know it hurt him because it KILLED me. My parents knew who the father was as soon as I told them I was pregnant, and my dad made us pack up everything and move to Iceland right when I told them. All sweet romances must come to a tragic end one day; I just didn't think mine would be so soon. I was 27 now, and I could have gone back to the states a long time ago, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. My parents have encouraged me to stay here as they love the place and don't want to leave. It's not like I'm bad off or anything. I finished high school, went to college and now teach high school AP English. Maybe it is a little ironic that I teach the same thing as him, but English was always a subject I loved and it was my favorite. I dated a guy a few years back and we almost married but he broke it off saying he couldn't be with me because of Avalon and he knew I still had feelings for her father. What can I say? Feelings don't always go away and mine for him were too strong to ever fade away.

"Mom!" I heard from the door, "I'm home!" I walked out of the kitchen to find Avalon standing with her suitcase and pillow in the foyer. "Did you have a good time at Kat's?" I asked her. "I always have a good time at her house, mom!" she said with a smile. I smiled at her and grabbed her suitcase. "Well, I have a little surprise for you sweetie," I told her as we walked up the stairs. She smiled at me with the same smile her father has, "Yes?" she asked. "We are going to the states in a few days to spend the summer there. Grandma and grandpa don't know yet, so please don't tell them when they get here later for dinner. I have some old friends who have wanted to see me and meet you for a while now." "Why are we going now? Why haven't we gone a long time ago if they have wanted you to go for a while?" she asked me. "Okay, I can't keep this from you any longer Avalon. I know I told you we were just visiting for the summer, but we are moving to the states. I need to get away from Iceland and just get back to where I grew up. It isn't the same here and I promise you will love it in Rosewood." "Rosewood?" I heard as my front door shut. "Damn," I cursed under my breath. "Hey daddy! Hey mom! How are you? You're a little early! I haven't even finished dinner yet!" I said with a big smile. "We thought we would stop by early and spend some quality time with Avalon for al ittle while before supper. So what is it I heard about Rosewood?" My father asked. I didn't want to answer him because I knew he would be infuriated. "Well, mom, dad, Avalon and I are moving back there in a few days. I just don't feel at home here even though I've lived here for the past ten years. It just doesn't feel like home. There isn't the book worm Spencer, a fashionista Hanna, or a sweet swimmer Emily. I miss being away from them and I miss home. Our old home: Rosewood. The small town where nothing stays hidden and nothing goes unnoticed. I miss that, mom and dad." They looked at me sympathetically and then my dad finally spoke, "you're going back because of _him _aren't you?" I looked between him and my mother and gave a shy nod. "Well, I suppose If that is what you truly want we can't stop you. When will we get to see Av?" My mom asked. "I'll send her back here for Thanksgiving, Christmas, and a month and a half of summer. I promise I won't keep her away from you. I'll be coming with her for each trip except for summer. I'll visit a couple of weeks though," I replied. They gave me a nod each and I put the casserole I had been making in the oven. "So what made you decide to go back?" my dad asked. "The girls miss me so much and I miss them and there is no one here to confide in when I need help except for Isla but it just isn't the same talking to her like it is to the others. I understand that this will be a big change for Av, but I think it will be a good change for her. She has very few friends here and Kat is her best friend and even she isn't there for her all the time. I know I went to school here and the teaching is good, but nothing compares to the way everything is taught in Rosewood and I just feel that the school there is better. Am I hoping I'll run into him? Maybe. I'm not sure yet. All I know is that I have always loved him and that love has never faded and I miss him more and more every day of my life," I said with tear filled eyes. I quietly excused myself from the kitchen and went upstairs to my bedroom and sat down on the bed. I reached over to my bedside table and opened the drawer and pulled out a photo of us. I missed him. His eyes, hair, voice, scent, and touch. Everything about him. I heard someone coming up the stairs and I quickly stuffed the picture back into the drawer. "Mommy?" I heard. I wiped my face and replied, "I'm in here sweet pea!" She walking in and came and sat down beside me on the bed. "Were they talking about y dad?" she asked with a strained voice. I looked t her and shook my head yes. I couldn't lie to my beautiful little girl. "Why doesn't grandpa like him?" "That is quite a long story, honey. But I tell you what, when grandpa and grandma leave tonight, I'll tell you all about it. I promise. You need to know the story sooner or later. Especially before we go back to Rosewood." I said to her. "Okay, deal!" she said as she gave me a hug. I took her hand and got up and walked back downstairs with her. My parents were witting at the table discussing something but stopped talking as soon as we walked back into the room. "We are sorry about earlier," said my dad. "It's fine," I said with a curt smile. I walked over to the oven and pulled out the casserole and set it on the counter. I grabbed four plates out of the cabinet and Av grabbed the napkins and silverware and set the table. I made everyone's plate and then sat down at the table. We ate in silence except for the small talk every now and then. After dinner my mom helped me clean up a little and then her and dad left. After they left I took Avalon upstairs to tell her the story as promised.

"Okay, are you ready?" I asked her. She nodded her head as she laid back on the bed. "Well, when I was sixteen, we moved back to Rosewood after being away for a year. We were here actually. We arrived home and I had to take your Uncle Mike to a lacrosse tryout and after I dropped him off I went to a little place called "The Grille". I was sitting there staring at a missing sing of one of my best friends Allison. I ordered a cheeseburger and there was this guy sitting down from me. We started talking and hit it off. We kissed and then I left. I got up the next morning and got ready for my first day back at school. When I got there, I walked into my first period class and found a seat and waited for the teacher to begin. Well it turns out that teacher was the guy that I had kissed the night before. We exchanged glances and I stayed after class. We tried to stop seeing each other but we couldn't and I tried to get transferred out of his class but the request ot declined. So I was stuck in his class. He quit and went to teach at Hollis, a college where your grandpa used to work at, and he became an English professor there. It was risky for us to still date but not as risky as it was when he was my teacher. We dated for a year and then I conceived you one night. Your grandpa found out and moved us back here. He doesn't like your daddy very much but you shouldn't worry about that. What you should know is that I love your daddy so so much. I think about him every day and no one can replace him. Not even Dan, who I thought I loved and I knew you liked him, but he didn't love me and he didn't want to be with me because of you and because he knew I still love your father. And when we get back to Rosewood, if we run into your dad, promise me that no matter if he is married or has other kids, that you won't get mad and that you will be polite to him. Try to form some sort of relationship with him. I promise you baby, he is a very good guy and he will love you." She looked at me and then began to speak, "Why didn't you try to contact him mommy? If you love him so much you should have contacted him and told him about me!" I looked at her and saw the hurt in her eyes. "I couldn't have any contact with him honey. I had to change my email and your grandpa checked everything I sent out and every phone call and text message I sent was monitored on the computer by him. I couldn't mail out any letters either or I would have. I promise I would have contacted him if I could. I could have contacted him as soon as I turned 21, but I figured by then it was too late and I shouldn't bother. I should have contacted him and told him about you though, Av. I guess I just thought that it would be better for him. I'm sorry," I replied. "It's okay, mom," she said with a smile and then she gave me a hug. She fell asleep about five minutes later and I drifted off not soon after.

"How much longer until we reach Rosewood?" She asked me. "We have another three hours," I said with a smile. "I can't wait to meet Aunt Spencer, Aunt Hannah, and Aunt Emily! And their kids!" she said with excitement. I smiled to myself thinking about their kids. I had pictures of them and I had shown them to Avalon. Spencer was married to Toby and they had a daughter named Fiona. Hanna was married to Caleb and together they had a son named Ricky. Emily was married to Paige and they had adopted a set of twins, a boy and a girl, whose names were Trinity and Parker. The next three hours flew by and before I knew it, we had arrived in Rosewood. We stepped off the train and we were greeted by a smiling Spencer and Fiona. We hugged each other and then I introduced myself to Fiona and Spencer introduced herself to Av. "Spence! I missed you so so so so so so much! Where are the others?" I asked her. "I missed you too! And they are all at work; I had to beg them to let me pick you up! They finally agreed knowing that you and I were always closest," she said with a smile. We grabbed mine and Av's bags and headed towards the car. "So, when is the rest of your things arriving?" she asked me. "Everything should be here by now. We went ahead and shipped everything out four days ago and put a two day rush on everything. I've already got an apartment and everything. Would you mind driving me by there real quick to see if everything has arrived?" I asked her. "Of course! Where is the apartment?" "It is the building right down from the high school. Where, you know, Ezra lives," I said while whispering the last part so Avalon wouldn't hear. "Aria! Are you serious?!" she asked me. "I checked everywhere, Spence. It was the only building with open apartments. And I am going in for an interview at the high school tomorrow to teach English. It works out. I can't help where I ended up. It is somewhere to live for now until I can look for a house," I responded. We drove to the building talking the entire time. Once we got there, we went up to where my apartment was and everything had made it inside. "It's a big place. I thought it would be smaller since his was tiny," said Spencer. "Every floor has different size apartments. This is one of the biggest ones," I replied. "It's nice. I like it," said Spencer. I gave her a smile and then we headed out the door down the hall. We got into the elevator and when we arrived at the main floor, I grabbed Avalon's hand and started out of the elevator doors. That was when I stopped dead in my tracks and my breath caught. "What's wrong mom?" asked Avalon. She followed my gaze and then her hand slipped from my grasp. "It's him isn't it?" she spoke again. "Aria! Why'd you stop.." Spencer stopped speaking and followed my gaze as well. With the mention of my name, he turned his head and his eyes locked with mine.


	2. Chapter 2

I just stood there still staring, not knowing what to do. I was scared if I looked away, he wouldn't be there when I looked back again. I decided to chance it. I looked away and looked back; he was still there with his mouth agape staring at me. I looked down at Avalon and gave her smile. "I look like him," she said quietly. "Yes, yes you do," I retorted. "Can I say hello?" she asked me. "Not quite yet," I replied. He finally smiled at me and I smiled back. "Hey Spence, I'll meet you in the car. I need to speak to him for a moment," I told her in a whisper. "Okay," she replied. I slowly progressed my way over to him and when I was three feet away, he finally spoke. "Aria, it's so good to see you. Where have you been?" he asked me. "I've… we've been in Iceland," I said while gesturing towards Avalon. "Hi!" said Avalon. "Hello there. What is your name?" he asked her. She looked up at him and smiled then replied, "Avalon Makayla Montgomery." "You look like your mother," he said to her. Her smiled got broader and then she looked to me. "Ezra, you still live here, I see," I said. "3B. Never moved. The place has too many memories and its cozy," he replied with a slight chuckle. "I'm living in 6B. Just moved in, actually. Well I Av and I should get going. We've held Spence up long enough," I said quickly. "Well, would you like to meet tonight at The Grille? I'd really like to catch up with you Aria. I've missed you," He said to me softly. "Yeah, that sounds good. Seven?" "Seven sounds good," he replied with a smile. Avalon said goodbye and then we walked out to find Spencer impatiently waiting in her car. "Took you long enough! You know, I do have places to be," she said with a smile. "I'm sorry! I just had to speak to him. We are actually meeting up tonight at The Grille. Which leads me to ask a huge favor and I'm sorry to do this, but can you watch Avalon tonight?" I asked her with pleading eyes. "No problem. What time are you going to be back? Nevermind, I'll just keep her for the night," she said rambling on. She started to drive and about fifteen minutes later, we pulled up to her house. We got out of the car and headed towards her front door and when she opened it, the girls almost knocked me to the floor. "ARIA!" They yelled as they hugged me. Or should I say squeezed me to death. "Hey! I've missed you guys so so much!" I answered. Hannah reached down and enveloped Avalon in a hug and then pinched her cheeks. "You must be Aunt Hanna!" she said. "How did you guess?" asked Hanna. "I've seen pictures… and mom said you could be overly friendly," she said with a smirk. "I love her already!" replied Hanna. We sat there for an hour talking before I started to get ready for the night.

"Okay, Av, you are gonna be staying here tonight with Aunt Spencer. I'll be back to get you tomorrow morning and we will go out for breakfast. Okay?" I said to her. "Okay mom that sounds good. Have fun," she replied with a smile. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and then walked out of Spencer's house after saying goodbye and thank you to her. I made my way down the block and reached The Grille about five minutes later. When I arrived, I saw Ezra sitting at the bar. I walked up to where he was and took a seat beside him. "Hey," I spoke. "Oh, hey! You look nice," he replied. "Thank you. So do you." He smiled at me and I smiled back. "I've missed you so much Aria. I wish you wouldn't have left. I can't believe that you just did that and didn't even try to contact me in any way after you left," he finally spoke. "I didn't have a choice, Ezra. My dad made us move. He cut off all form of contact with you. I even had to change my email and he monitored everything I sent and every phone call or text message I sent. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't even mail you a letter. If I so much as mentioned your name he would get angry." He looked at me with understanding. "So, I assume you finished school. What did you decide to major in?" he asked me. "English," I replied. "Of course," he said with a warm smile. That damn smile. "Yeah, I taught AP English in Iceland. I've been teaching for about seven years now. I actually have an interview at Rosewood High tomorrow afternoon. They told me I pretty much have the job, but they need to go through the normal procedure of interviewing me," I said to him. "That's nice. I'm happy they are hiring you. I know you will be a good teacher. Shoot, you learned from the best," he said with a wink. I couldn't help but laugh. "I sure did!" I replied. "So, how have you been? Ten years is a long time without speaking to you," he said to me. "I've been well, besides trying to juggle being a parent and teaching. I'm sure you know how that is. I graduated high school in Iceland, went to college, got a teaching degree, started teaching, resigned the last day of school, and now I'm back here. Nothing has really went on in my life since I moved. How have you been?" I asked him with a smile. "Oh, you know, same old me with the same old boring life. And actually, I don't have any kids, referring to your previous statement. I wish I had kids, but there isn't anyone I have met that I would like to settle down with since this one woman came into my life. I know she is married now and has a kid, but I will never stop loving her. I don't think it is possible," he answered. I gave him a sad smile, knowing he was referring to me. "Ezra, I'm not married. I mean, I almost was at one point, but he walked away. And for the record, I've never stopped loving you. I've only loved you more every day that passes," I replied. "I'm sorry, I just assumed… never mind. So, he just walked out? I assume you didn't want Avalon to have his last name then," he said. "Not after that. No, I didn't want her to have his last name," I responded. "She looks just like you, you know. She is definitely gonna be just as stunning as you. No doubt about it." I gave him a smile. "Thank you. I think she looks like her father though. She has more of a resemblance to him than to me. Or at least I believe so," I replied. "I would have to see a picture to tell you that," he said with a smile. Oh, if only he knew he was talking about himself right now. I shouldn't be lying to him about Avalon though. He should know that she was his and not the man's who left me back in Iceland. I just didn't know how to bring that up to him. "Her eyes were captivating," he finally spoke again. "Just like her father's," I whispered. "What did you say?" he asked me. This time I spoke a little louder. "I said they are just like her father's eyes." He smiled at me. "I'm really sorry he left you and Avalon, Aria. No man should leave behind a woman and his daughter, no matter what the issue. Sometimes two people have to work through things together. I just don't know how anyone could walk out on you. You are such a loving, caring person and you deserve so much better than that jerk that walked out on you. Does he ever contact you? Send you money for Avalon?" he asked me. That was when I couldn't take all the bombarding questions anymore. "Ezra?" "Yeah?" "She's your daughter," I replied. And with that I got up and walked out of the bar leaving Ezra behind with a look of both shock and terror on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aria!" I heard from behind me. I had made it to the little bench about halfway down the block when I just stopped and sat down and let the tears begin to flow from my eyes. He came running up to me and sat down beside me. "Go ahead. Say you hate me and never want to speak to me again. I just ruined everything Ezra," I said as the tears started to pour faster. "Aria, I could never hate you. And I promise you, you didn't ruin anything, if fact, you just made everything a whole lot better," he said with a smile. He reached up and wiped the tears off my cheeks. "I should have just told you earlier who Avalon was when I ran into you at the apartment building. I just didn't want to scare you off right away," I confessed. "Aria, it is okay. I would like to meet her again, and this time properly as her dad. Does she know who I am?" he asked me. "Yeah, she knows who you are. Well, I don't know if she knows your name, but she figured it out as soon as she followed my gaze earlier when I first laid eyes on you. She has never had a man in her life other than my father and Dan, and he walked out on us because he "couldn't handle to have a relationship with someone who has a daughter by someone else and is still in love with them". Looking back now, I don't know what I saw in him. He played me well, Ezra. Hell, he played both Av and I well. He pretended to love her, pretended to love me." Ezra looked at me and gently pulled me into a hug. "Sometimes things don't work out, Ar. Look what happened between you and me," he said. "That's the thing Ezra. Nothing should have happened between us. We should still be together right now raising our daughter, living in a nice house, and loving each other." With that, I lost it again and out poured some more tears. I felt like a waterfall was running down my face. I know my makeup was messed up, but at this point I didn't care. When I was with Ezra I didn't care how I looked. "Aria, please stop crying and look at me." I looked up at him and he continued, "We can still be that little family that you and I have always wanted. We can buy a house, raise Avalon, have more kids, and continue loving each other all the more. We can do that. It will take some time, but I promise, if that is what you want, and I know it is, I will do everything in my power to make it happen." And with that he crushed his lips up against mine in the most passionate kiss I have ever experienced.

We walked back to his apartment fifteen minutes later hand in hand. I was so glad to have him back in my life, even if the romance may be short lived, which I hoped it wasn't going to be. When I walked into his apartment, it still smelt the same way it had ten years prior. He hadn't rearranged anything and he still had that old typewriter on his desk. "You still have that old thing?" I asked him. "It's a great paper weight," he joked. I laughed at his remark and then made my way to his sofa and he came and sat down beside me. "So, will you tell me how Avalon has been and what she likes to do and everything about her?" he asked. I smiled at him, "Of course. Well, she is nine, she is starting the fourth grade after summer break, and her favorite color is purple. She is 4'5, enticing blue eyes like your own, and she has your smile. She loves to read, draw, and sing, and she loves old movies; just like you and me. Her best friends name is Kat Rowland and she is a year older than Avalon. Av has always wanted to meet you and she has always asked me to tell her stories about you. I have told her a few. I recently told her about how we met and everything we went through and she knows why we had to move to Iceland. She doesn't hate you, if you are wondering that." "It's amazing to find out I've had a daughter for the past nine years and never knew about her. I can't wait to finally meet her again. I would like to take her out and just hang out with her for a day. Would that be okay? So I can get to know her better?" He asked me. "That would be perfectly fine. I'll just have to ask her how she feels about it being you just recently came back into my life and you will be brand new in hers. I don't think she will say no though, so you should be okay," I replied with pure happiness in my voice. "You know, I never thought you would walk back into my life. What did I know? Here you are sitting beside me. I've missed this so much. I don't know how I have coped with you being gone for the past ten years. I'm shocked I haven't tried killing myself. I mean, I've thought about it, but I knew that it would be pointless and it would only hurt the people around me, so I have never even attempted and wiped every thought of ever doing that out of my mind," he retorted. I just gazed at him with my big, hazel eyes, and cupped his face with my hands and leaned in to kiss him.

I had spent the night at Ezra's place and was heading back to Spencer's to get Avalon and take her out to breakfast before my interview. I told him to meet me at the little café down the block from Spencer's so he could have breakfast with Av and I. He agreed and when I got to Spencer's, I told Av the news. "Okay, mom! That sounds great!" She said with enthusiasm. "Go get ready, now. I told him we would meet him there at 9." She nodded and quickly ran upstairs to get ready. "Thanks for watching her last night, Spence. I appreciate it so much. You don't even know," I told her. "It wasn't a problem at all. Fiona and she got along very well. I believe they are best friends already. Just like us!" she said smiling brightly. "I'm so glad to hear that! She needs a good friend here. Even if Fiona does happen to be two years younger, I know they will be the best of friends!" I replied with a smile. I walked upstairs to go get ready for breakfast. I had showered at Ezra's so all I had to do was change clothes and do my hair and makeup. By the time Ava and I finished getting ready, it was 8:30 leaving us thirty minutes to get to the café. When we arrived, Ezra was already sitting at a little table with his phone out. When he saw us walk up he set it down and smiled. "I ordered you a coffee and Avalon some chocolate milk," he said. "That is perfect. Thank you," I replied. We sat down and started talking some more. We ate breakfast and then I left Avalon with Ezra so I could go to my interview.

Ezra's POV

Aria had left me with Avalon for a few hours while she went to her interview. She acted like me in so many ways, it was scary. "So, I'm glad I finally got to meet you," I said to her. "Me too, daddy," she replied. My heart swelled at the word. "How did you like Iceland? I visited there once, about twelve years ago. It was really nice." She looked at me with a broad smile. "It was nice. I mean, I think Rosewood is better. The weather is a lot nicer! And I also like it a little better because you are here. I've always dreamed of meeting you, daddy. I hope it's okay I'm calling you that," she said shyly. "It's fine honey. I want you to call me that. After all, you are my daughter," I said while pulling her into my side. She wrapped her arm around my waist and I was shocked she was being so open about this so quickly and wasn't very shy. She opened up to me fairly quickly. I guess it's that bond that a parent shares with their child. The only other time I have ever been this happy is when Aria walked back into my life a few days ago. I have never felt something as good as this. I looked back down at Avalon and she was beaming at me. "Can we go get some ice cream?!" she asked me. "We sure can!" I said. And with that, we walked to the ice cream cart in the park and got two cones, both chocolate. "Hey daddy, how was it when you first met mom? Was she all you thought about and did you still think about her after she moved to Iceland?" Avalon asked me. I let out a sigh, "When I first met your mother, I thought she was gorgeous. When I started talking to her, she captivated me. We both shared a love for literature, and we both loved writing. After that night of meeting her, I thought about her for hours on end. Then when I found out she was in my class, it just made me think about her more. I got to teach her every day and it was hard not to just stare at her and watch her concentrate on her work. After she moved away, I went crazy. I couldn't get her off of my mind. I would drink an entire bottle of scotch each night, getting overly drunk to say the least. Even that wouldn't get her off of my mind. She was engraved in my mind permanently and there was nothing I could do about it. Then yesterday, both of y'all came walking back into my life. And I didn't even know I had you. I'm glad I do though, you know that?" I told her. "I'm glad I have you too. And I'm glad that you thought about mom. She thought about you all the time. I know she did. She tried to deny it, but there was no way she could fake it. Sometimes, at night, she would be laying on her bed holding a picture of you and her crying. She doesn't know I know about that, but she would leave her door cracked after she put me to bed sometimes, and I would sneak out of my room and watch her. I felt so bad for her, but there was nothing I could do. Then when Dan left us, it got worse. But I'm glad he is gone, I never really liked him and I know he didn't care for me or mom either." I looked at her with sad eyes. How could a man not care for this wonderful child and her mother? That was a question I would never understand or know the answer to. "Your mother and you didn't deserve him. Always remember that. And I hate to hear that your mom went through all of that, Av. I really am. I wish I could have been there for her, but I wasn't. But I know you took great care of her," I said to her. She nodded her head and we continued to walk through the park in silence. Once we finished walking around, I headed back to my apartment with her where Aria agreed to meet us at once her interview was over.

Aria's POV

I was now finished with my interview and was on my way back to Ezra's apartment when a car came out of nowhere and hit me. That was the last thing I remembered before blacking out.


	4. Chapter 4

Ezra's POV

On the way back to my apartment, I heard the tires screech of a car that had slammed on brakes. Cars around here hardly ever did that. I told Avalon to walk a little faster and then we made it to the corner to where the car had slammed on breaks. I saw someone lying on the ground and then I noticed it was a woman. I walked up a little further only to realize that the woman lying before me was Aria. "MOM!" screamed Avalon as she ran towards her crying. I heard sirens coming up the street and I pulled Av away from her mom and hugged her tight as my own tears began to flow. I didn't know who the person in the vehicle was, as I had never seen him around before. Suddenly, Avalon turned around to look at him and let out a gasp. He must have heard her because when he turned to look at her, his face turned white as a ghost. "Avalon, what are you doing here?" he asked her. "I'm here with my mother and father. What does it look like, Dan?" she remarked with a snarl. "You're a little brat. You get that from your mother. Maybe it was a good thing I hit her. I heard she moved back to the states, so I thought that I would come here to see if I could find her. Then I saw her walking and decided to hit her. You know, for getting back at her for loving him," he said while gesturing towards me. "Hey now, you don't talk to my daughter like that, jerk. And hurting someone isn't the way to settle things. In case you haven't wrapped your tiny mind around that quite yet," I replied. Before he could reply, the police walked over to talk to him. I heard him say that it was a complete accident and that he didn't see her walking. After I heard that, I couldn't control myself any longer. "You liar! You hit her on purpose! Avalon can even back me up on that!" I screamed to his face. The policeman looked at me and started to speak, "Sir! You need to calm down!" "He just said to my daughter that he hit her mother on purpose!" I was getting furious now. Avalon squeezed me tighter and started crying harder. The cop just looked back and forth between the three of us and then took us all to the station for questioning and statements. Aria was probably at the hospital by now, because right when they got to the scene they loaded her up and took off.

Avalon's POV

I saw my mother lying on the road after being hit by a car and let me tell you, it was the worst thing I have ever experienced in my life not knowing if she was okay or not. I soon found out that Dan was the one who had hit her and it just made me hate him more, especially when he said he did it out of anger and on purpose. They took all three of us to the police station where they asked me to state exactly what he had said to me. Once I said that, they let me out into the waiting area to wait for my dad. I was hoping they wouldn't keep him for too long, because I wanted to get to the hospital to see how my mom was doing. I hoped she was alright and that nothing too serious was wrong with her. I don't know what I would do if I lost her. I mean, I had my dad now, and we had grown extremely close these past couple of hours, but nothing would be the same without my mom around. Before long, I looked up and saw my dad walking out towards me. "Hey sweety, we can go see your mother now," he said while he grabbed my hand. "Okay," I replied. We walked out of the police station and went to get dad's car from his apartment and then made the way to the hospital. Once we arrived, we went to the nurses' station and one helped us to my mom's room.

Ezra's POV

Avalon and I were now at the hospital and Aria looked so helpless lying in the hospital bed. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand and brought it up to my lips and kissed it. "Is she going to be alright?" Avalon asked me. "I believe so, honey. It might take some time, but she will get better," I answered her truthfully. She walked over to the bed beside me and leant down and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, honey, will you go call your Aunt Spencer and tell her the news?" I asked her. "Yes sir," she replied as I handed her my phone. As soon as she was out of the room, I looked down at the woman in front of me and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She had a cast on her leg and bruises were starting to appear on her arms and legs. I still didn't understand how that man could do this to her. I was just glad there was a court date set in two months. By that time, Aria would be better and I hoped he would get sentenced. Avalon walked back into the room a few minutes later and handed me my phone. "Aunt Spencer will be here in fifteen minutes. And so will Aunt Emily and Aunt Hannah." "Okay, honey," I replied.

2 Months Later

Aria's POV (Did you miss her?)

I finally got the cast off my leg a week ago and today was the court date for what happened to me. I hope that Dan doesn't get off for what he did to me. Ezra told me that he said that he hit me on purpose. I could honestly see him doing that, and that is pretty sad. How could I have loved this man for two years? Well, somewhat loved. Nothing could compare to what I felt for Ezra. "Are you ready to go, baby?" Ezra asked me. "Yeah, just let me grab my purse," I replied. Ezra had been staying with me in my apartment for the past two months, helping me with everything. He even unpacked everything for me and put everything up. All three of us left the apartment and got into my car and made our way to the courthouse. This was it, I told myself as we walked through the doors. I took a seat next to my lawyer and Ezra and Av sat behind us. They called her up to the stand and then they called Ezra and they both testified with the same statement. After everyone had spoken and the case had been made, he got sentenced to a year in jail. I was happy that he would have to serve some time for what he did. Ezra hugged me when everything was over and done with and we were released. "I'm so happy he got a year," I said. "I am too, baby. I am too," he replied to me. We drove to the little pizza shop down from the courthouse and went inside to eat. "I want pepperoni!" said Avalon. "Well, we will get pepperoni then!" said Ezra while smiling with that gorgeous smile of his. We sat down at a booth in the back corner and ordered. "This is nice having my daughter and girlfriend here with me," said Ezra "It's really wonderful," I replied with a smile. He smiled at me and slowly got up from where he was sitting. He slowly got down on one knee and I let out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding for those few seconds. "Aria Marie Montgomery, I loved you with all my heart ten years ago. When you left me, I was completely empty inside. I am so happy you are back in my life along with a daughter who I love with all my heart as well. I don't know what I would do without either of you now. I love you so much more now than I did ten years ago. Aria, will you do the honor of marrying me?" I had tears in my eyes. "Yes, Ezra. I will marry you!" he got up off the ground and slid the ring onto my ring finger and gave me the most passionate kiss and everyone that was sitting around us cheered. "I love you," I said to him.


End file.
